


Dancing With Myself

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Therapy, Domestic, M/M, Moving In Together, Old Records, Sappy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Deputy Parrish weren't already sure about moving in with Derek Hale, then watching him swing those hips certainly doesn't hurt any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanhaim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/gifts).



> I said I wanted to try writing something new. Something short, outside of my comfort zone, and worthwhile. 
> 
> I hope this meets that last criteria. :)
> 
> San's Prompt: Ok, hmm... how about a 400 drabble Derek/Deputy Parrish, moving in together.

At first, the idea of moving in together had been daunting. Honestly, Kyle hadn’t expected Derek to say yes, but then again, he did say the therapy was helping. And sometimes, it really did seem like it.

  
Derek smiled more, and opened up about the things that were bothering him. While they both knew he hadn’t told the deputy everything, they were on their way to something close to full disclosure. And when Derek couldn’t talk about himself anymore, Kyle did his best to fill the open spaces.

  
They traded stories about their families, about old hobbies and stupid high school anecdotes. Derek knew that Kyle had _actually licked a metal pole in winter_ when he was ten, and that his sister had teased him mercilessly until EMS had shown up.

  
Kyle knows that Laura Hale _hated_ Clueless with a burning passion, but Derek still made the popcorn and listened to her _eviscerate it_ when she had a bad day at work.

  
He _asked_ for things when he felt he needed them, rather than shoving his own wants by the wayside. Kyle would _never_ get tired of hearing Derek Hale ask to be touched. _Ever._

  
It was amazing how strongly Derek appreciated simple shows of affection like holding hands when they went out, or a quick kiss hello and goodbye. How he grinned when Kyle leaned into his side or laughed at his jokes.

  
Derek’s personal relationships were improving, too.

  
It was thanks to that gigantic leap that they had such a helpful moving crew. It might also have had something to do with the offer of free pizza, but hey—he wasn’t about to look the gift wolves in the teeth.

  
It would have been a nightmare getting all of Derek’s possessions out of storage without their help and support. It had been a stressful move, but Derek was finally starting to smile again as he went through old family belongings.

  
“Dude! Hey, is this a _record player_ , for real?” Stiles called, dusting the cover off with the sleeve of his flannel overshirt. “It _is!_ ”

  
Kyle couldn’t deny that he was more than a little curious, especially with the wide smile on Derek’s face, the spark of interest in his eyes. “Dad’s record player.”

  
Derek rose from the couch, taking long strides over to where Stiles was oohing and ahhing over what likely appeared to him as ancient technology.

  
Kyle shook his head, “Your dad collected?”

  
“My dad and Peter.They had all the classics…” Derek looked around, taking stock of all the boxes, before fixing on one hard-cased storage container, black with metal hinges. Kyle was quick to uncover it and carry it over to the player.

  
Derek pecked him on the cheek and crouched down to flip the latches, opening the lid with barely a creak. And there it was—a whole mess of records, carefully padded and organized by some kind of madman. Or a particularly manipulative werewolf. Probably both.

  
Kyle reached out to pluck one from the case as Derek stared almost reverently, “Aerosmith?”

  
“Queen, Kansas, Pink Floyd, ZZ Top, Led Zepplin, The Rolling Stones, The Sex Pistols, Styxx, Def Leppard, AC/DC…everything.”

  
Stiles snorted, “Suddenly everything makes so much more sense.”

  
Derek didn’t even move to swat him, he just kept smiling down at the records, thumbing at the jackets. “I grew up listening to this stuff. My dad used to…”

  
He stopped, and for a moment, Kyle held his breath.

  
Derek plucked a record from the case and moved to set it up on the turntable. The needle rested snugly on the vinyl, and suddenly…Billy Idol boomed from the speakers. The opening strains of _Dancing With Myself_ played loud and clear.

  
“I _know_ this song.” Isaac gasped, as if amazed that something _old_ had infiltrated his pop culture time capsule.

  
“Everybody knows this song. It’s a classic.” Derek rolled his eyes, and held his hand out for Kyle, already swinging his hips.

 _  
Derek Hale_ was asking him to dance. To Billy Idol. In their apartment. Where they were going to live. Together.

 _  
Yeah_ , Kyle thought, they were probably going to be okay.


End file.
